<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what happens in the am by sendnuk3s (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907736">what happens in the am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sendnuk3s'>sendnuk3s (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sendnuk3s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke meets Reggie in the park and they instantly hit it off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what happens in the am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is pre reggie joining the band okay!! <br/>just luke Alex &amp; Bobby!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke sat in the park on a swing, shakily grasping the chains that held up the swing, feeling nauseous as he took slow deep breaths, swinging and trying to think of new lyrics and a way to find a bassist because he knew that’s what his band was missing. </p><p>He felt his throat getting dry as he kicked his legs with more power, hoping to fly into the stars just like he imagined when he was a kid, only difference between himself then and now is he knows he can't launch himself into the stars from this cheap and flimsy public park swing, but oh boy did he hope he could, and he tried, but after landing on his butt twenty times, (yes he counted) untangling his chains twenty times and pulling mulch out of the palm of his hands twenty times he just gave up and went back to swinging. </p><p>"Hi" he heard a soft voice say, slightly scratchy and broken, they'd been crying, he knew that voice cause it was one he'd have to use more times then he'd like to admit. "Hi" he replied to the unknown boy as he stopped kicking his legs and slowed down the swing, softly dragging his worn out black vans against the mulch to make the swing completely stop.</p><p>"I'm Reggie" the boy said looking at Luke the tears he wouldn't let fall from his eyes made them look like they were glass in the moonlight. "Can i sit on this swing next to you?" he asked but quickly added on in an anxious voice "but if you wanna be alone that's okay, I can go to the slide or I could just go to another park" he quickly rambled making Luke softly smile.</p><p>"It's okay Reggie, I could use the company, and it seems like you need to be with someone too" he said, using his elbow to point to the empty swing next to him, silently telling Reggie to sit down. </p><p>He took the hint and slowly sat on the swing, lightly pushing himself back and forth, not wanting to go sky high. "I'm Reggie" he said breaking the semi-comfortable silence between the two of them.</p><p>"That's pretty" Luke said flashing the boy next to him a heart-melting smile, “I’m Luke” the older of the two replied. </p><p>"I'm in a band!" Luke excitedly told the boy- Reggie after a moment of silence, "we're pretty good! I'm not just saying that because I'm in the band, although I do kind of make it better" He jokingly winked at Reggie causing the boy to chuckle.</p><p>"What's your name?" He asked looking over at Luke, trying to go higher then him, "Luke I just told" he cut himself off as the boy looked at him to see if he was serious. "You meant the band name right, sunset curve" he winked at her again "tell your friends."</p><p>"I'll definitely tell my friends, what do you play? more important where do you play? maybe I'll swing by a show or whatever if I have time you know" he tried to sound nonchalant and be cool about it.</p><p>"Right if you have time we're playing The Little Rock shop right off fifth" Luke  replied matching his nonchalant tone. “Trexx?" The boy said jumping off the swing and running over to stop Luke's swing making him chuckle.</p><p>"We're gonna be one step closer to being legends" He said hoping off the swing and leaning against the support pole. "Hell yeah you are!" he said excitedly, "what time? what day? what type of music do you play? so I know how to dress" he asked him each word dripping with enthusiasm.</p><p>"Nine fifteen, it's tomorrow, and hardcore rock" he paused "But that's if you find time of course" Luke joked. "Suddenly I have all the time in the world" He laughed at the boy and it caused a swarm of butterflies to release in his stomach, "living like it's now or never baby" Luke said and quickly ran over to his backpack.</p><p>"As for what to wear" he said as he bent over to grab something. "Wear this!" He pulled out a white shirt with the words "Sunset Curve" printed in black on the front. he nodded "oh most definitely!" he replied matching his enthusiasm.</p><p>"Size handsome as ever" he said handing the boy  the shirt with yet another wink, causing him to blush uncontrollably, "you are something else Luke" he said turning to face to the boy.</p><p>"Yeah" he whispered watching as the sun rose behind the boy in front of him, illuminating all his features and giving him a godly glow, Reggie looked like an angel and Luke suddenly needed saving.</p><p>He quickly cleared his throat and took a step back, tripping over the slide and landing in a very awkward position, causing Reggie to break into a fit of laughter.</p><p>"So" he started coolly, not even bothering to get up from his obviously uncomfortable position on the slide, "can I pick you up and give you V.I.P treatment for the show tomorrow?" He asked trying to keep up his cool persona while his back was killing him.</p><p>He just laughed and nodded his head as he held his hand out to help him up, "yes you can pick me up rockstar" he said through a grunt as he helped pull the other boy up.</p><p>"Sick!" He said excitedly, he quickly checked the time on his watch, and his eyes widened when he saw the time. "Meet me here in like four hours! I have to go, band things but I'll see you later Reggie" he quickly rushed out and ran over giving the boy a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"Bye" he said a goofy smile plastered on his face. "Bye" Reggie  said barley above a whisper, and as soon as the boy was out of sight, he did a little happy dance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>